spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The End: Part 2
The End: Part 2 is the S4 finale of The End of My Soul, this 2-part s4 finale was directed by Tom Kenny. In part 2 of the s4 finale. This s4 finale marks the deaths of Alex Kyreck, JellyfishJam38, Apophis, Major General George Hammond. Patrick, Plankton, MacGyver surived in the explosion and will return in S5. Cast *Chanel SquarePants *Major General George Hammond / Gou'ald *Colonel Frank Simmons *Dr. Walter Bishop / Lt. Walter Bishop *Sandy Cheeks *Dana Scully *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Teal'c *Joel Kyreck *Gibson Praise *JellyfishJam38 *Sheldon J. Plankton / Gou'ald *Cigarette Smoking Man *Apophis *Alex Kyreck *Patrick Star / Gou'ald *MacGyver *Dr. William Bell (debut) *Karen Plankton (uncredited) *Walter Skinner (uncredited) Story Last time on the End of My Soul... Chanel: SpongeBob's gone! General Hammond, we got to do something about the gou'alds! Frank: Yeah. General: Well, there's only one more thing left to do. Walter Bishop: Which is? Daniel: Destroy the gou'ald ship and Apophis's gang. Teal'c: Indeed. Mr. Krabs: Who's going to the gou'ald ship and destroy it. General: Chanel, Frank, Daniel, Teal'c, Bob, & Mr. Krabs. Both of you are going to the gou'ald ship and destroying Apophis and his team and self-destructing the gou'ald ship. Dana: What are we both going to do? General: Stay at the SGC Command Center until further notice. Gibson: Ok. They both arrived at the gou'ald ship and they attacked 10 gou'alds. Chanel: Guys, we are here. Daniel: Let's go find Apophis and his team. SG-11 saw more gou'alds and jaffas and they both killed them. Frank: Good. Mr. Krabs: Where the hell is Apophis and his team? Teal'c: Don't know. Then Apophis, MacGyver, Patrick, Plankton arrived. Apophis: You all came back for more? MavGyver: We all told you not to come back to the gou'ald ship. Patrick: Perpare to die! And now the conclusion... General Hammond was infected by an gou'ald parasite. General: I am now a gou'ald end i will destroy everybody at the SGC Command Center. Walter, Sandy, Dana, Gibson & Squidward were both seeking up. Walter: What happened to the General? Sandy: He is infected by a gou'ald parasite. Dana: We have to kill him. Then the General heard noises. General: You will all die! Dana: Sorry my friend. I will have to kill you! Walter shot the General. General: Good bye my friends. *dies* Sandy: He's dead. Squidward: Damn. Meanwhile.... Joel Kyreck & CSM were standing at Alex's death bed. Alex: I am about to die my friends, thank you for supporting me. Joel Kyreck: Your welcome. Cigarette Smoking Man: Rest in peace my friend. Alex Kyreck died of the gunshot wound to the right torso. Cigarette Smoking Man: Let's get out of here. They both left. At the gou'ald ship. Apophis brought out his staff weapon. Apophis: Who shall i kill first? Plankton: Kill Bob because he brought back Daniel & Squidward. MacGyver: Any last words before i kill you? JellyfishJam38: You haven't seen the last of me! Then Chanel, Frank, Mr. Krabs, Daniel, Mr. Krabs, Teal'c both set a self-destruct button. Apophis: The hell? Self-Destruct Button: Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. JellyfishJam38: GO!!!!! Chanel and her gang escaped on time and the gou'ald ship exploded. The stargate was open. Chanel: Hey guys. Daniel: Where's the General? Teal'c: Indeed. Frank: Yeah. Walter: The General was killed because a gou'ald parasite was controlling him and we had to kill him. Mr. Krabs: Damn. Dana: Thank god your back! Squidward: Yep. 1 year later.... ''' Dana Scully arrived at Dr. William Bell's office. Dr. William Bell: I am so sorry to hear about General Hammond. Dana Scully: I know. Dr. William Bell: Tomorrow i am going to do an autopsy on General Hammond. Dana Scully: Ok. ''Meanwhile....'' Colonel Frank Simmons was promoted to Major General Frank Simmons. Daniel: Good job General. Frank: Thanks. Chanel: Let's go have a meeting shall we? General: It's about Donald Rivers and his team. Teal'c: Ok. Chanel and her gang both went to a meeting. At the crossroads, 2 vampires were coming. Karen: Let's go eat people. Walter: Yeah. ''To Be Continued.....' Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes